world_war_2wikiaorg-20200214-history
User talk:Great Mara
Welcome Hi, welcome to World War II Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Great Mara page. The World War II Wiki community hopes you'll have a great time editing and if you have any questions, please ask an administrator or another user. Although, the Manual of Style or the some help pages can also help. The newsletter can help you stay updated about new contests and events on the wiki. Since all pages need references, it is good to have a set of websites that can be relied on for several articles. Check the Policy category for all of the major rules on the WWII Wiki. Finally, you can check the forums and Community portal for ongoing conversations about WWII history, site repairs, etc. The forums are mainly for conversations about histroy and repairs while the community portal is mainly about voting and announcements. Good Luck Editing! Noted I have read your post on my talk page and i will keep a closer eye on him in the future. RE:infobox I just found theirs. It's at Template:Infobox weapon. It seems to be broken, and is a mash up of all sorts of weapon classes. I think we might be able to either: # fix it, or # just make new ones, but for each kind of weapons system. ie. firearms, cannon, etc.... I'm just poking around here, right now, though. I'm not sure whether I should direct my efforts here or not. The Gunny 20px|link=User talk:The Gunny 02:37, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Weapons Pages Hello Great Mara, I read your question on Sascha Kreiger's talk page and I think you should base your article on the sten page or maybe the Browning M1919. Fargo84 Talk World War II 02:37, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Re: New pages I'm not sure if there's a manual of style or not, but you can just go for it. You can look at some of the other pages if you need help adding the code for citations. Creating many stubs is better than having only a few long articles, since it gets people on the path toward adding content a lot more. --Sascha 02:38, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Um... Help? I don't know what's going on, but I keep getting messages all across Wikia that I have new messages here, but there hasn't been anything changed on my talk page. Message 02:44, January 27, 2012 (UTC) The same exact thing is happening to me and Community Central. Fargo84 Talk World War II 03:04, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Although, I did actualy get two messages out of around ten notifications. I think it could be message wall. I activated it to test, but it didn't work out, so I deactivated it. Fargo84 Talk World War II 03:06, January 27, 2012 (UTC) :Wikia made their own version of Skynet didn't they? X_x Message 03:09, January 27, 2012 (UTC) :I doubt it will be that bad, but this wiki doesn't need to activate Message Wall. Fargo84 Talk World War II 03:22, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Hey It's me Kingclyde from Nukapedia. Just stopping by, is this a new wikia? I am a World War 2 historian and am more than willing to help out over here. I was looking at the weapons pages and was thinking of a page format to help out pages like the sten page. It looks really cluttered. Maybe sections such as Development (why was it made) Characteristics (bolt action, semi auto, innovation design or whatnot) and maybe a brief synopsis on who used it in the war (FG42 by paratroopers mostly etc). Let me know what you think.--Kingclyde 04:49, February 23, 2012 (UTC)